


Never Make Assumptions

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Threesome - F/F/M, blow jobs mentioned, hints of sex clubs, kink mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony learns the danger of making assumptions about people, especially Steve Rogers.





	Never Make Assumptions

Tony knew that sometimes a person’s assumptions were wrong, but he thought he was usually pretty good at judging people. 

He thought that. He didn’t think it anymore. 

He was stunned and maybe even a little disturbed at what he’d seen. 

Granted, a person sometimes made wrong assumptions but damn! 

*

It all started about a week ago. 

Tony was actually on the ‘ins’ with Pepper this week. God he loved that woman, but she busted his balls if he didn’t act like a grown-up and that was an almost impossible task. Anyhow, he and Pepper were going to a big charity event. It was for one of the charities that Pepper loved, saving some kind of animal, if he remembered correctly. 

He invited Steve and Natasha to go. He was pretty sure that they weren’t a couple but they seemed to like one another a lot. Really, who could imagine tight-ass Cap with Natasha? She’d eat him alive. He’d bet money that little minx liked a little kink, too. 

He had to shake his head at the thought of Cap doing anything sexual – at all! This was the all American kid – apple pie – Mom – saving it for marriage Steve. 

Anyhow, he and Pepper picked up Steve and Natasha. Steve looked perfect, of course, in his black tuxedo and Natasha wore this little green thing that made his pants a little tighter. Just because he was with Pepper, it didn’t mean he was dead! Pepper was in a cream colored dress that made her look sexy _and_ regal. How she did that, he didn’t know. 

They made the gala, looked good, drank too much, made scads of money for Pepper’s charity. It was somewhere around one am when they got back home. Steve and Natasha were both living in Stark Tower. He and Pepper often stayed at her cute little loft, or more appropriately, Pepper stayed at her little loft, but tonight, they decided to bunk at Tony’s place in Stark Tower. 

When they got into their apartment, Pepper noticed that she had Natasha’ purse. 

“Run it to her, Tony. There might be something she needs in it.”

Well, he did. But the door was ajar when he got there. He slipped in and saw no one in the den area but he heard noises from the bedroom. He assumed that it might be Clint. Or maybe even Bruce. She seemed to flirt with Bruce a little now and again and everyone pretty much knew she was with Clint. 

His curiosity had always gotten him into scrapes and it didn’t fail him now. 

He peeped around the door, being as quiet as he could be. 

His eyeballs almost fell out of his head!!! 

Natasha and Sharon Carter were both riding someone. He watched, enjoying the two sexy women as they touched one another, kissing and fondling each other’s bodies. 

Who the hell were they riding though? 

He moved back where they couldn’t see him, but that meant he couldn’t see them either. Then he heard it. Steve Rogers! They were both doing Steve Rogers! Captain American was fucking Natasha Romanov while Sharon Carter sat on his face? Really? 

“Tasha?” Sharon said. “Did you hear something?”

“Just Steve grunting now and then.”

Steve made a sound. “Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Natasha scolded him.

Tony didn’t know whether to put his hand in his pants, faint or just run and never stop! He didn’t do any of them. He hid in the pantry off the kitchenette. He figured eventually they’d all – finish and someone would go home or sleep and then he could slip out. 

The sounds mostly made it obvious what was happening. But then he heard things he just had to see. 

“Let Sharon try the strap-on,” he heard _Captain America_ say to Natasha and then the sounds that he made when Sharon did try the strap-on. 

Tony slipped out of the closet and crawled back to the bedroom doorway. He peeped through the crack where the door was joined to the frame and had a perfect view. Sharon Carter was fucking Steve while Natasha was plastered to her back, touching all Sharon’s fun places. 

Sure, he’d done this. He was Tony Stark but this was like seeing your mother having sex. With Jarvis! He wanted to stop watching but couldn’t. 

Finally, the three were done. 

Sharon was getting dressed as he hid again. She kissed both Natasha and Steve and whispered something to each of them that he didn’t hear. He sat in the floor of the pantry as she closed the apartment door behind her.  
After she was gone, Natasha and Steve came to the kitchen and thankfully just got drinks from the refrigerator. 

“I told you she likes you,” he heard Natasha say. 

“And _you_ like her,” Steve answered. 

“So next week, Clint?” She asked.

“God, yes! He gives head better than anyone I know, even you!”

Tony wanted to jump up and ask them if someone had stolen the real Captain America and replaced him with this naughty horndog. 

But he didn’t. He waited and waited until they were asleep and sneaked out.

Pepper was asleep when he came in but he woke her. 

“You’re never going to believe what I saw!” 

“Can it wait? It’s 4 am.”

“No! I just saw Cap and Romanov having a threesome with Sharon Carter! Can you imagine? You think you know someone!” 

Pepper didn’t say anything. He looked at her and she was blushing under those freckles. At first, he thought maybe it was what he’d told her. But - 

“What?” he asked her.

“Tony, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

No! 

“I don’t take pottery classes every other Wednesday.”

“You don’t?” 

“Not exactly. I go to a sex club with Steve. He loves it, but Natasha said she’s already had too much of that sort of thing in her real life. I figured you wouldn’t be interested as you always seemed to be more interested in your suits.” 

Tony thought he might not breathe again there for a moment. 

“Steve Rogers?” If Pepper thought it odd that he seemed more upset over Steve going to a sex club than her going, she didn’t show it. 

“He looks good in black leather and spandex.” She kissed his nose. “So would you.” 

“Are you asking me to go?”

“You can join us, if you wish.”

*

‘You thought you knew people’ was Tony’s last real coherent thought for quite some time as Pepper fastened the cuffs on his wrists after they’d removed his sexy, leather pants just as Steve dropped to his knees in front of Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt from the LJ page: Avengerskink  
> Any/Natasha/Steve: Tony's reaction  
> You have to figure that Tony must think that Steve is some kind of milk-toast, conservative, no sex til marriage kind of guy.  
> He finds out different.  
> How he finds is up to you.  
> I don't care who 'Any' is, I just want to see Tony lose his mind a little.


End file.
